


making out with a girl that is not ladybug: a how-to

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, and tongue, ok thx for reading and feeding in to my trash fueled garbage truck, there is a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has made many, many mistakes. This, however, is probably the greatest mistake he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making out with a girl that is not ladybug: a how-to

**Author's Note:**

> okay there are a few things I feel I need to point out. 1. I ave never really read smut because 2. I am asexual and 3. sex grosses me tf out  
> so in conclusion: this is not as 'sinny' as some may hope but I have literally no idea where this came from  
> marichat week is killing me 
> 
> ~sin~

 

Chat placed feather-light kisses down her neck, stopping at the collarbone where he stayed as her fingers weaved through his hair. She scratched behind his ears and he let out a breathy purr that made her giggle and tug his head up to her lips, whispering his name, begging for a kiss. He teased her—kissing her cheeks and chin and nose and then, finally, dove in once more. His fingers trailed her hips, as if he was seeking permission. The soft moan into his mouth was all the invitation he needed before he slid his hand up her shirt to rest on her waist. The coolness of his fingertips sent shivers down her spine and crawled up her arms and she sighed his name into his mouth as his hands moved upwards.

Marinette woke up with Chat’s name on her lips and goosebumps lining her arms.

What the hell was happening?

She rubbed her arms and got up from her desk that was cluttered with homework and sketches and she could not believe she had fallen asleep on a Saturday evening. Well, it’s probably because she was at Rose’s birthday party the night before and it ran into the wee hours of the morning, and then Chat wanted to do an early patrol. The patrol was mentally exhausting, considering just a few days prior, she had made out with her partner as herself, plain old Marinette. The craziest part was that he _liked_ it, and _she_ liked it, and she had to keep telling herself that she most definitely _could not_ kiss him senseless on a rooftop because she was freaking Ladybug and Ladybug does not make out with her partner at 6 A.M. on top of a building. 

That’s why she decided to fall asleep on her homework on a Saturday.

Which, ended up being a horrible decision because she was left with the fact that she just dreamed about making out with Chat freaking Noir. She cursed repeated under her breath and Tikki just giggled. 

“Marinette, you’re redder than I am!”

* * *

 

She was lying in bed later that night, her homework complete, mindlessly sketching someone who was looking more and more like a certain feline, when a knock on her window disrupted her. She huffed, and forced herself out of her bed. She barely made it off the last step of the ladder before he jumped in and crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed, then shot open wildly as she pulled herself away. Chat backed up, his head down.

“Shit, Marinette. I—I’m sorry,” he started. “I don’t know why I thought that would be a good idea.” He stood in front of her, the moonlight bouncing off his suit and his hair and _god_ she just wanted to look into his eyes, so that’s what she did. She placed her hands on either side of his face and he let out a small gasp. He stared down at her, green eyes glowing with apologies and desires. Marinette took a deep breath, and kissed him gently. He relaxed more with each soft kiss, and he seemed to gain some courage back. His hands found their way around her waist and they just stood there in the moonlight and cool autumn breeze, holding each other as she kissed him. The dream Marinette had earlier snuck into her brain, and she slid her tongue over his lips, which he hungrily accepted. She moaned quietly as their teeth clacked against each other and he smiled. She suddenly found herself being backed up towards the nearest wall and his fingers were digging into her hips and her hands wove around his neck as he not-so-quietly slammed her up against the wall, kissing her fervently. 

They broke apart multiple times for air, bumping foreheads and noses and giggling breathlessly in between. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, tugging lightly to make him sigh on her lips. This felt completely and absurdly normal, as if she was supposed to be kissing Chat Noir all her life. That, along with the dream that seeped into her thoughts again, made her braver than usual. She found herself shoving Chat backwards, her lips never leaving his, until they got to the lounge chair. Started by the object behind him, Chat fell down onto the lounge, taking Marinette with. She pulled away, glancing into his eyes to make sure he was alright with this new development. He just leaned up and captured her lips once more. 

She straddled him for a long while before his hands began to wander, and Marinette was surprised with how much she was alright with that. His hands were cool, just like in her dream; clawed fingertips dancing up and down her back. She was seeing stars as he painted constellations across her spine and he tasted like black licorice and jasmine tea and joy so she opened her eyes to find his open as well and she lost herself in the specks of green. He smiled into their kiss and so she did, too. His fingerprints were permanently burned into her back and hips but she didn’t care. She would wear those marks proudly if it meant he would kiss her like that forever. His hands wandered down to her waist and stopped at the hem of her shirt. Marinette was set ablaze from the inside out and she thought of only one way to put out the flames. She whispered his name and his hands slipped under her shirt to rest on her back as she trailed kisses from his lips to his chin to his neck. His cold hands drew circles across her back; his claws scratching lightly at her burning skin. Shivers wracked her body and she gasped. Chat broke the kiss, looking up at her expectantly.

“Chat,” she began.

“I think I should go,” he replied. 

“You don’t have to,” she whispered, climbing off of him reluctantly.

“I don’t want to do anything you’d regret,” he stated, standing up. Marinette muttered something he couldn’t make out, so he just shrugged. He made his way over to the window and dared a glance at her.

“Goodnight kitten,” she sighed.

“Goodnight, my princess.”


End file.
